A Dangerous Lightning Storm
by TRikiD
Summary: From first meeting as kids to racing against each other as adults, Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm could never seem to get along. Lightning tried his best to tame Jackson's violent nature but eventually realized that it's impossible, and he learns that the hard way. But through tough trials and tribulations, Storm and McQueen's bond comes to a pass.
1. Chapter 1 - Hate at First Sight

**My 100th story! WHOO-HOOO!**

 **Anyway, carry on.**

* * *

A Dangerous Lightning Storm

Chapter 1 - Hate at First Sight

Eduardo Storm was the finest and fastest new-gen racecar of 2000, but just like his ice cold blue eyes and charcoal paint, his heart was shrouded in darkness. Eduardo only cared about one thing when racing, and that was winning, no matter the cost. It never mattered if his fellow racers were seriously injured or even killed.

But despite being the most abusive racer in every season, Eduardo miraculously won the heart of an unsuspecting beautiful young woman named Lisa, a silver 2000 Nissan GT-R with silver eyes. Lisa fell helplessly in love with Eduardo, as he seemed to have a soft spot for her…a _very small_ soft spot.

It wasn't until Eduardo and Lisa finally settled down and had their first child that that soft spot faded away, and the primal instinct of greed and wrath returned in full power.

Their son, Jackson Storm, was a spitting of Eduardo, sans for the silver eyes he inherited from his mother; the little ebony racecar unfortunately seemed to have inherited his father's violent nature as well. With hardly any friends at school, the only one he really appreciated was his father as a role model.

Like his father, he could never see the greater things in life, especially when Eduardo's love for Lisa had completely diminished. Since she had already bared him a child to raise and mold into the perfect next-gen racer, Eduardo saw no use for his wife anymore.

And one day, Eduardo finally spoke his true feelings.

"Get out," Eduardo growled threateningly.

"W-what?" Lisa whimpered.

"You're as daft as when you married me, woman! I said GET OUT!"

Truly terrifying the one woman he thought he loved, the tension grew too much and things got physical, as Eduardo began abusing Lisa, all blows rough and merciless.

But whether or not it was her speed or Eduardo's slight resistance to kill the only woman who truly cared for him, Lisa luckily escaped from his evil clutches and ran away, without even saying goodbye to her own son. And never returned.

In the heat of the aftermath, Eduardo found himself all alone in his house, growling deeply while his tires were covered with blood, as they stained the marble kitchen floor. But then the silence was broken when the door slowly opened, and none other than Jackson was standing in the doorway. His father didn't expect him to home from school so early.

"Dad?" Jackson finally spoke, his eyes darting nervously between his father's back and the blood around him.

"Son…" Eduardo breathed, reluctant to face his only child, "Your mother's gone."

Eduardo lied and told Jackson that _she_ wanted to leave, that she didn't love them, not that he chased her away. And being very young and emotional, as well as being his role model, Jackson believed his father.

But even in the face of darkness, a light can still shine.

* * *

Jackson was practicing his racing one Saturday morning, trying to beat his best time, but to no avail. And each time he lost, his temper only grew more violent; he even took his anger out on a little sapling growing in the backyard, breaking it and yanking whatever was left out of the ground.

"H-hey!" Jackson practically hissed when he was interrupted, turning around violently to the owner of the voice. It was a stranger, nonetheless, a bright red stock car with blue eyes, maybe a few years older.

"What're you doing to that poor tree?" the stock car quickly drove up to the already uprooted tree, already knowing there was nothing else he could do.

"What're _you_ doing in _my_ backyard?!" Jackson snapped and got up in the stranger's face, making him back up.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…to intrude or anything! I jut wanted to-!"

"Lightning!" Both boys froze and turned to the female voice, and a middle-aged, light brown BMW 2000 Series 3, with eyes just like Lightning's, quickly approached, "I told you to stay where I could see you!"

"Sorry, Mom! I wanted to meet the neighbors," Lightning apologized sheepishly.

"Neighbors?" Jackson repeated with a sneer.

"Yes, little one, we are your new neighbors," the BMW informed politely, "I'm Melissa, and this is Lightning."

"Great. More stupidity, just what I need," Jackson grumbled under his breath while driving back into his house, which seemed to grab his father's attention.

"Oh, so sorry!" Eduardo greeted proudly, "Please excuse my son's behavior. I'm Eduardo Storm, and the little black cloud of darkness was my son Jackson."

Melissa's engine froze upon seeing a car as handsome as Eduardo; not even her husband could amount to him. But eventually, she found her voice and spoke with confidence, "P-pleased to meet you, Mr. Storm. My name is Melissa, and this is my son Lightning. We're your new neighbors, the McQueens."

"Well, Mrs. McQueen, I hope you two make yourself at home." With that, Eduardo turned to leave as well, scowling as soon as he turned all the way around and disappearing into his house.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the McQueens tried to get closer to the Storms, and it felt like they were trying too hard because Eduardo and Jackson soon found them rather annoying. And Jackson showed his intolerance the most whenever Lightning was around, and tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"Ugh, why won't you just leave me alone?" Jackson growled when he couldn't take his annoying new neighbor following him around his backyard anymore.

"I-I just wanna play, Jack," Lightning insisted kindly.

"Don't call me that! It's _Jackson_ , Dumbass!"

"W-wha-?! Y-You can't say that!"

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"Because it's bad!"

"What? You gonna stop me, Red?" Jackson was once again backing Lightning up in anger.

"N-No, I-."

"You're just so weird, ya know that? It's no wonder you wanna be my friend so bad, it's 'cause you don't have any." Lightning was finally backed up against a fence.

"But-!"

"Oh, shut up!" Jackson snapped and smacked Lightning's hood with brute force, instantly making the said red stock car yelp in pain.

"And stop following me." Jackson then turned around to leave Lightning to cry alone, but he was immediately greeted with Melissa, who was glaring down at him.

"What are you doing to my son?" she inquired with a hiss.

"W-What do ya mean? I-I-I didn't d-do anything!" Jackson quickly denied, but fear was still slightly audible in his tone.

"How dare you touch him?!"

"Mom, it's ok! I was the one who-!"

"Stay out of this, Lightning!" Melissa snapped, forgetting for a split second that she yelled at her own son, and so she softened, "I just need to talk with Jackson, so that he doesn't hurt you again. Ok, Dear?"

Too naïve and still dazed from the blow to his hood, Lightning was unable to detect the sneer in Melissa's voice, and did nothing as she lead Jackson out of the backyard with force.

Melissa knew Eduardo wasn't home right now, and she was not going to be gentle on his son…even if she was very smitten for him.

"Listen to me, you little ingrate," Melissa growled once they were out of sight, "Don't you _ever_ treat me son like that again."

"You're not the boss a' me, lady!" Jackson bravely argued, but Melissa hastily retaliated with a sideswipe, knocking him back and turning him all the way over until he stopped.

Shaken and finally convinced, Jackson quivered and looked up at the BMW in fear. But nevertheless, Jackson's hatred for the McQueen's grew even more.

* * *

 **I ship it, I ship it, I ship it!**

 **If you got a problem with it, just leave. But what do you think about LightningxJackson? Give your honest(and kind) opinion, please:D**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Tried ta warn ya, McQueen

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it's very important to the plot.**

 **Also, NSFW warning near the end. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - I Tried ta warn ya, McQueen

As years went by, Lightning learned to keep his distance from the Storms, but Melissa was blinded by love and still tried to win Eduardo's thoughts. But there was _one_ thing about Jackson that Lightning couldn't resist, and that was dreaming to become a famous racer.

So, like Jackson, Lightning practiced racing whenever he could, developing a very similar competitive nature as the ebony car. And soon, the two were infamously dubbed the fastest racers in town, competing against each other like real rivals. Not like everyone didn't see _that_ coming.

Surprisingly, Jackson's sixteenth birthday was tomorrow, but like always, he was never excited about it. All he ever wanted was recognition for his racing skills. But one in particular was very curious about the event.

"Jackson?" Lightning finally spoke when he pulled up next to Jackson on the racetrack out in the backwoods; this track was rather private and unused, so it was perfect for the two to practice on. But they rarely raced together; true, they would always race against each other to see who was the best, but one would always try to avoid the other like the plague and vice versa.

The young Storm never paid attention, as he just stared straight on and remained silent while parked by the starting line.

"So, um…I know we're not exactly friends or anything, but I'm curious. Who are you inviting to your birthday party?" Lighting continued.

"I'm not havin' a party," Jackson answered quickly and flatly.

"What? Why not?"

"Never had a birthday party. Never needed one. They're pointless and childish."

"So that's why I was never invited," Lighting mumbled under his breath, but this shook his hood in disbelief, "But why not have a party? Or maybe at least a night out on the town?"

"Why waste time with _fun_ when I could be training ta kick your ass one day?"

"Well, because it's fun."

"And I'm not a fun-guy!" Jackson snapped, whipping around and backing Lighting up just like when they were kids, "And I can't understand why you never seem ta get the hint."

"Hint? What hint? I've got it. You're a grump that never appreciates anything in life, except winning."

"'Grump' is just a simpleton way of putting it. I'm saying that you can't see what I really am for some reason, McQueen."

"Oh, so you're giving me a warning now?"

"Do _not_ test me," Jackson growled threateningly at Lightning's sarcasm, "I never cared, but I hope for your sake, that you learn ta stay the hell away from me and my father."

Assuming he made his point, Jackson turned to leave and get back to the starting line. But Lighting still had something to say.

"Your father? You mean that tyrant that turned you into a monster?" Lighting didn't notice it, but Jackson immediately froze in his tracks. "If I'm honest, you're probably just his bastard. And besides, Ed's already scary enough without you around."

The red stock car was nearly just as irritated now, and wanted to leave the track all for an ego as big as Jackson's. But Jackson wasn't having it.

The said charcoal racecar let out a loud roar in anger and skidded around to catch Lighting, quickly getting in front of him while kicking up some pebbles from the old concrete.

"You don't know anything about my father!" Jackson scolded, baring his teeth like an animal.

"Oh, really? What about the fact that he nearly killed your mom?" Lighting softly protested, earning a split second shocked reaction from Jackson, "Eduardo told Mom about the huge fight he had with Lisa just before we moved in. And he may not have told her everything, but we think it's safe to assume Lisa didn't leave without any _motivation_."

Now, thinking _he_ had the upper wheel, Lighting gave Jackson a side glare and drove around him to finally get away. Little did Lighting know that what he said triggered something in Jackson. Something deadly.

Just before Lighting could completely pass him, Jackson quickly turned and slammed a tire on his trunk. Lightning cried out in agony, as a huge dent was left in his back. But Jackson didn't stop there; he dug his tire even deeper into the metal to get a better grip, and used it to pull himself onto the red stock car.

"W-What are you d-doing?! G-Get off me!" Lighting begged and squirmed, but Jackson proved to be too strong.

"I tried ta warn ya, McQueen," Jackson hissed into Lighting's ear.

With that, red and black metal scraped against each other, creating irritating grinding noises and even a few sparks. Lighting knew he was being penetrated when he felt a searing pain, like he was being ripped apart just below his bumper.

And even as his eyes were now pouring tears of pain and shame, Jackson's thrusts were merciless, with almost as much brute force than the last. More dents and scratches were left all over Lighting before he finished, filling him with a lesson he will never forget.

Jackson trailed blood from the deep cuts down Lightning's sides when he slowly dismounted him, slightly panting from the loss of energy, but not nearly as audibly as Lightning. The said stock car couldn't even look at Jackson when he pulled up next to him, as he could only lay with his tires sprawled out, his eyes dazed and his tongue hanging out.

"If that doesn't teach you ta stay away…I don't know what will," Jackson told him meekly, eventually disappearing off the racetrack to leave Lightning alone to the afterglow of his _lesson_.

* * *

 **I warned ya!**

 **But still, I hope some enjoyed it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Touched a Nerve

Chapter 3 - Touched a Nerve

Nearly ten years had passed, and Lighting had come a very long way since he left home to become a racer. He started out as your average rookie sensation of the season, slowly but surely rising in the ranks and fame and just livin' life in the fast lane.

But of course, fate has a weird sense of humor, and Lightning lost his way to the three-way tie-breaking race in California against The King and Chick Hicks; due to a "gang of delinquent road hazards" passing by, number ninety five found himself in hillbilly hell, also known as Radiator Springs.

And by some miracle, McQueen fell in love with the forgotten town and its residents, eventually helping to put it back on the map and made it more popular than ever before. And we can't forget the main reason Lightning decided to help them at all: Sally Carrera.

The red stock car claims he loves her dearly, but Sally would tell you otherwise. Sure, he is very friendly with her, even more so than his best friend Mater, but he's never…"intimate." To put it simply, whenever Sally drops hints, or even tries to be straight forward about it, Lighting either simply ignores her when it comes to sex or the topic of it.

Sally couldn't figure out why, but she could just sense that Lightning had a reason for avoiding such intimacy, and she guessed it was something very morbid and touchy. She never asked why, as to not offend her lover, but she was quickly growing more and more impatient.

But she cared deeply for Lightning, nonetheless, and only wants the best for him; besides, as long as she can have the sexy hot rod all to herself, she would always be happy.

And speaking of happiness, on the rare occasion that Sally comes along to watch one of Lightning's races from the pits, she had never seen him have so much fun than when he was racing. Whenever Lightning was out on that track, going at over two hundred miles and hour against countless other cars, seemed to ignite a passionate flame in his heart. A passion for racing.

But this particular race would take an unexpected turn for the worse. As Lightning was coming up to the finish line on the final lap, Bobby and Cal not far behind, a rookie racecar came out of nowhere and shot right up to the front with ease.

The new car was nothing but a black blur, weaving his way through the older racers to make his way up to Lightning. But even when he reached the said stock car, he never stopped or even batted an eye, and just taking the lead to win first place.

Lightning couldn't believe the speed of the new racer, but he believed that there was something very bad about him, an aura of negative vibes if you will. And as soon as the stranger crossed the finished line in first place, Lightning immediately knew he should've recognized the ebony car…but he just couldn't put his tire on it.

After the race, hundreds of cheering fans gathered around the winner's circle, as Lightning and a couple of his fellow racers drove up to the edge of the crowd to check out the scene. Lightning pulled up closer than Bobby and Cal, his eyes locked on the screen displaying the young charcoal racecar.

"Hey, Bobby…who is that?" Lightning finally spoke, still not taking his eyes off of the large screen.

"I think that's, um…Jackson Storm," Bobby replied with uncertainty.

"Yeah, he's one a' the rookies," Call added.

As soon as "Storm" hit Lightning's ears, his vibrant blue eyes turned pale and his jaw hung in shock.

"Did…d-d-did you say Jackson?"

"Yeah, he did. What, ya didn't hear him?" Cal questioned with a cocked brow.

"Hello, Mr. McQueen!" The said red racer went stiff when he heard _that_ voice. He dreaded the day of _His_ return, hoping he would never see him again and just forget everything about him forever. But it was not to be.

McQueen's breathing was meek and shaky, as his eyes were now glued to the one and only Jackson Storm, the same Jackson Storm he practically grew up with, the one he started his racing career with…and the one he lost his innocence to.

Jackson grinned as he pulled up to Lightning, his silver eyes half-lidded and radiating with intimidation, especially when he saw the terrified look on the older racer's face.

"Great race today," Jackson gently complimented, "And seriously, you have _no_ idea what an honor it is—to finally beat you."

During that one small pause, Jackson's grin stretched even farther, causing Lightning's breathing to become louder and faster, and he even started shaking his hood in denial. And before the press could surround them to ask for any pictures, the red stock car suddenly high-tailed it out of there and was gone in a flash.

"I think I touched a nerve," Jackson chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile, Lightning's hauler was resting by his trailer to take him back on the road, but Mack was rudely awoken from his little nap when he suddenly heard a thundering engine race by. It didn't take long for him to decipher that the red blur was Lightning, as he sprinted to the end of the trailer and franticly pressed the button to put down the ramp.

"Hey, Buddy! Where's the fire?"

"Just shut up and get me outta here!" Lightning snapped and continued to press the button like his life depended on it, and he started hyperventilating again as the ramp fell too slowly for his liking.

"Whoa, ok, calm down!" Mack tried to get his racer's attention, but to no avail, "Lightning, snap out of it!"

"I can't! Don't you understand?! I can't stay here!" Lightning finally explained and let go of the button.

"What not?"

"It's him, he's back! He'll _ruin_ me!"

"Him? Him who?!"

"S-S…St…Sta…"

"Spit it out already, Buddy!"

"It's Jackson!" Lightning's voice lowered immensely, and was nothing more than a shaky whisper.

"Jackson?"

"Jackson Storm. We grew up together as kids, but then…" Mack's eyes slowly widened when Lightning suddenly paused with a gasp, and his eyes trailed from his hauler's, staring into nothingness in fear. "…s-something happened between us."

"Ok, ok, look Lightning, ya don't gotta tell me anymore if you're not comfortable with it. After all, I'm your hauler, not your therapist," Mack reassured with a smirk.

"That's true," Lightning couldn't help smile for a split second, "But you _are_ my friend. Thanks, Mack."

* * *

That night, once McQueen and his crew returned to the hotel they were staying at for the season, the said racer was really glad that Sally didn't come along this time; he was already stressed out enough with Jackson coming back into his life, so he certainly didn't need his curious girlfriend to add onto the stress.

Just the thought of Sally constantly begging him to confess what happened between him and Jackson all those years ago sent chills through his engine. Unfortunately, Lightning still wasn't alone in all this, and there was one who was just as curious, that noticed he wasn't sleeping.

"Y'alright there, Buddy? It's two in the mornin'," Mater rambled on groggily as he stretched over his mattress, usually being the one to share a room with Lightning.

"M-Mater, I-I'm sorry I woke you, but there's s-something I need ta think about," Lightning quivered while continuing to pace around the room.

"We can talk about it if ya want."

"I don't think so, Mater…i-it's really personal."

"Well then, what _can_ I do ta help ya sleep, Buddy?"

"Actually, c-can you get me some water?" Mater nodded and pulled himself from his comfortable bed, heading to the sink and poured a glass of water. He carefully brought the glass to Lightning, and the said red stock car hastily started sipping at the ice cold liquid.

"Geez, you sure yer ok? Ya look like my daddy when he found out my brother was queer." Lightning did a spit-take that very second, taking Mater by complete surprise. "Calm down, Lightnin'! I was just kiddin'…well, not really-but I was just tryin' ta make ya feel better!"

"Yeah, uh…heh-heh-heh…v-veeerrrry funny, Mater," Lightning forced an awkward laugh, but the tow truck still caught on and felt guilty.

"Sorry, Buddy. Didn't mean to offend ya or anything…"

"N-No, you didn't do anything, Mater! It's just that…someone…I-I've known as a child…is now racing against me…"

"Oooohhh, now I get it!" Mater smiled with realization, "Yer racin' against a dear childhood friend!"

"Uh, yeah…a dear…childhood friend," Lightning repeated meekly.

"Well, I'm gonna head back ta bed, and you should, too. But if ya need anything else, feel free ta wake me up again, Buddy."

"Yeah, thanks again, Mater."

But even after he convinced Mater he would finally go to bed, and the said tow truck was soon slumbering again, Lightning _still_ couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

Ever since he left home, he's been lucky enough to avoid Jackson and Eduardo and he never questioned why it was so easy. And now, he had no idea why Jackson was back!

But whatever the reason, Lightning knew Jackson wouldn't be back if he didn't have bad intentions.

* * *

 **I'll admit, this chapter isn't as eventful. But just be patient.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Evil Never Sleeps

Chapter 4 - Evil Never Sleeps

Season by season, race by race, lap by lap, Jackson Storm only got better at racing, inspiring other new-gen race cars to race in the Piston Cup Series. This resulted in the older racers getting replaced with rookies, and ultimately retiring; even two of Lighting's best racing buddies Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers lost all hope and retired.

But even with his odds diminishing by the second, Lightning never gave up and tried to keep his head in the game the whole time…even though it didn't seem to help him win. Determination like this was only going to make things even worse for Lightning, and Jackson knew it.

Whenever he was given the opportunity, Jackson would hastily trash talk and criticize the other racers, especially Lightning. And one night, while Lightning was out having dinner at a fancy restaurant with his friends, Jackson saw his chance to strike.

Lightning had left the table to take a quick bathroom break, but he didn't feel alone when he went into the seemingly empty loo. And as the red racer turned the water on in the sink, he looked up in the top right corner of the mirror, and realized he really wasn't alone. Jackson wore a sinister grin while pulling up to him, but Lightning didn't move.

"Hey there, Champ. How's the food?" Jackson began nonchalantly, checking his own reflection in another mirror.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Lightning whispered hysterically.

"Oh, trust me, when I want something, I _never_ let it out of my sight." Jackson's voice was low and seductive, and he got even closer to the point of breathing down Lighting's side. The feeling of the ebony racer's breath made him shiver, and Jackson liked it.

"Tell me, McQueen, what's it been like after all these years? Did ya miss me? I missed you— _a lot_." Lightning dared to shift his gave to the vile car beside him. And then, he felt Jackson press something warm and soft against him; it was his lips, and they soon traveled farther up his body until they met his fender.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Lightning snapped, making Jackson freeze.

"Why?" Jackson chuckled and got even closer, "'Cause I need you."

And then, Jackson forcefully turned Lightning towards him, and smashed his lips against his. It was so sudden, but Jackson was so gentle; though, Lightning was completely frozen with fear and shame.

"Gotta go now, but I'm not done with you yet, Champ," Jackson sighed after he pulled away, and he turned and drove out of the bathroom.

But just before he exited, a certain rusty tow truck moved out of the way and let him through. Jackson never noticed Mater on his way out either, and both he and Lightning were unaware that Mater had been watching the whole time.

And utterly confused, Mater didn't go to Lightning first about Jackson; instead, he went to someone just as bad.

* * *

Sally was up late reading one of her favorite magazine at her desk, waiting for any late night arrivals to check into her motel. But just when she started to doze off, the rude ringing of her desk phone went off.

"Radiator Springs, Cozy Cone Motel! This is Sally, how can I help you?" Sally politely greeted after she picked up the phone, "Oh, hi, Mater! What're you doing calling so late?"

"Somethin's not right, Miss Sally," Mater informed with worry, and Sally didn't like the sound of it.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I didn't know who else ta call since you two are so close. Lightning's…well, he's…"

"Spit it out, Mater!"

"He's with another racer!" Sally could hear Mater gasp on the other end of the line, and her eyes went wide with shock.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"I-I don't exactly know, b-but I saw him alone, gettin' kissed by one of his opponents!"

"Well, did you ask him why?! And do you know who this _other racer_ is?!" Sally was getting more and more impatient, fearing that her lover might actually be cheating on her.

"No, I didn't! I'm so sorry, Miss Sally!"

"No, no, it's ok, Mater…look, I'm sorry I snapped, it's just…"

"Yeah, I get it. But what're we gonna do now?"

"I'll talk to Lightning about it. Until then, stay close to him. Keep him away from his secret admirer."

"Will do!"

"Oh, and Mater?"

"Yes, Miss Sally?"

"Thank you for letting me know."

The blue Porsche then hung up, and stared into nothingness with anger in her eyes. This wasn't going to stand, not what she was around. She wasn't going to let some rebellious racer try to fuck her way to the top, if it was the last thing she does.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jackson was relaxing in a separate hotel complex, after he left the same restaurant Lightning went out to. The ebony racecar was especially proud of himself tonight since he was able to get into Lightning's head again; all he had to do was continue using his _irresistible charm_ on him.

"How's your plan workin' so far?" a familiar voice came from behind, as Jackson's crew chief, Ray Reverham, entered his room.

"Just fine," Jackson calmly replied while turning towards the black truck, "McQueen's practically pissin' himself by now."

"Not bad, Storm, not bad. But you mind if I ask you somethin'?"

"No. Fire away, Ray."

"What did you do to McQueen ta make him fear you so much?"

Jackson couldn't look into his crew chief's eyes for a moment, but he wore a conniving smile nonetheless, "That, my friend, is for me to know, and for you to _never_ find out."

"Fair enough. A little competitor's secret play, I see. As long as it keeps Lightning from winning and you from losing, I sense no harm here."

"Yeah…no harm," Jackson mumbled under his breath as he turned away, "Why don't you get outta here? I gotta get some sleep."

"As do we all, but evil never sleeps, Storm," Ray joked with a grin, and finally left the room. But what he said stayed in Jackson's mind.

Jackson stopped and thought for a moment; he remembered what else he was here for. Not just for the fame and fortune, but to finally found out the truth. And Lighting was the only one who could give it to him.

 _Maybe I should use a different approach_ , Jackson pondered.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. Jackson really _is_ getting into Lightning's head. And what will Sally do about this secret admirer? The scary part is that she doesn't know the whole story0.0**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mixed Signals

Chapter 5 - Mixed Signals

Another day, another race. And Lightning was all alone in this race since his friends had all retired by now, so keeping his head in the game was rather difficult.

But there was no backing out now, as Lightning and the rest of the racers were quickly nearing the starting line. The red stock car could momentarily hear his own heartbeat, as he tuned out every others sound. All sounds except _His_ voice.

"Hey, McQueen." Again, Lightning dared to look over at the vile Jackson Storm, as the said ebony racecar was a few places ahead. "We need to talk."

Just then, the green flag went down, and all the racers revved their engines and to speed up and begin the race. And as Lightning maneuvered through the other racers to get to the front, his engine started to ache when he noticed he was getting ever too close to Jackson.

But just before Lightning could back up, Jackson started coming to him. The said black car slowed down and allowed a few of the racers to pass him, only enough to get back to Lightning's side.

"I don't have anything you want! Just leave me alone already!" Lightning snapped and tried to speed up, but Jackson effortlessly caught up.

"I'll leave you alone when you give me something!" Jackson called over the wind.

"And what's that?!"

"The truth! Tell me what happened!"

"What happened?! What happened to what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" The longer Lightning tried to focus on Jackson, the more his attention faltered on racing.

"You know what I mean! Now, answer me or else!"

"Or else what?!" Lightning felt his guts churn.

"Or else I'm gonna make you mine again." Despite his voice being a low and threatening growl, Lightning heard him loud and clear. And the memory of what Jackson did to him all those years ago suddenly came flooding back, causing a paralyzing shock to go through him.

Before either Lightning or Jackson knew it, Lightning's tires began to turn out of control, and the red stock car swerved violently. Jackson knew it wasn't safe anymore, so he quickly sped up to get away, which left Lightning to swerve even more.

And when there were no more cars to his right, Lightning had a clear path to the concrete wall. The next thing Lighting knew, he heard a loud crash and the horrible sound of metal scraping against concrete. After that, everything was dark, and all Lightning could hear was a faint ringing and the sound of his heartbeat again.

* * *

His heartbeat eventually faded, and the ringing turned into soft and slow beeping. And when Lightning came to, he felt pain all over, especially on his right side.

Lightning soon realized there were tubes in his mouth and connected over some parts of his body, and that he was laying in a hospital bed. The room he was in was quiet and white, like most hospital rooms, and there was only one nurse in sight.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," the little white forklift sighed in relief, and she quickly rolled up to Lightning to check his vitals, "How do you feel, Mr. McQueen? Do you taste any blood?"

"N-No…what happened?" Lightning spoke meekly, his voice dry and hoarse.

"You had a horrible accident in a race, and you've been unconscious ever since."

"Unconscious? For how long?"

"Nearly three weeks."

Lightning's eyes went wide at that. _Three weeks?_ he thought with worry, wondering if his friends knew where he was, and if he would ever race again.

"Have I had any visitors?" Lightning quickly asked.

"Oh, yes! There was this one old tow truck, and that Porsche, and there was also this handsome black racecar," the nurse explained, and Lightning was a little disturbed when he heard the dreamy tone in her voice at that last part.

"Jackson," Lightning whispered. _Why would he visit_ _me_ _?_ he pondered.

"You have a lot of friends who care about you, Mr. McQueen. You should be thankful," the nurse pointed out with a gentle smile, and then grabbed his clipboard at the end of the bed, "I'll go fetch the doctor for you. If you need anything, just press the panic button."

With that, the forklift left the room, leaving Lightning to ponder this puzzling situation. After all he had done to him, Jackson would be the _last_ person to check on him…yet he did anyway.

Lightning didn't know what to think of Jackson at the moment with these mixed signals he keeps sending, but he still feared him, nonetheless. And to think, Jackson nearly killed him as well.

At this point, Lightning would need professional help…but the only person who could give him such help was gone. So, he would have to go for the next best thing.

* * *

Ever since Lightning's crash, Jackson was torn by pride and guilt. He couldn't even talk to his own crew chief about the subject, as Ray was never even aware of his secret visits to the hospital in the first place.

But while on a practice lap at the Florida 500, Jackson couldn't let his audience sense his vulnerability. In fact, he was successful in hiding the truth, especially when he not only pulled off his top speed, but as well as the fastest lap ever recorded: two hundred and fourteen miles per hour.

Fans and news reporters were astounded, and Jackson's crew was very proud, especially Ray.

"Not bad, Storm! Not bad at all!" Ray cheered as his racer pulled into the pits, and his crew quickly went to work on freshening him up.

"Yeah, whatever. It was nothin'," Jackson protested breathlessly.

"Nothin'?! _You_ just pulled off the fastest lap anyone's _ever_ seen!"

"Well, I guess I could've just done better."

"No, you're way too egotistical to pass up an glory moment like this." Ray's eyes squinted in suspicion, as he rolled off of his stand and examined Jackson. "Somethin' wrong?"

"C'mon, Ray, you know me. I'm too perfect to be flawed." Jackson then tried to weasel out of the conversation and drive away.

"That may be so…but you haven't been actin' the same since McQueen's crash." That made Jackson stop in his tracks, alerting Ray that he triggered something. "You feel responsible, don't you?"

"McQueen's just another racer. What makes you think I feel guilty?" the ebony racecar growled without even turning around.

"I never _said_ you felt guilty," Ray pointed out, and Jackson's eyes slightly widened with realization.

"Y-You were implying it."

"Nevertheless, you need to ignore your heart, and focus more on your head. You head is what needs to be in the game, and your feelings are only gonna be your downfall."

"Yeah, I know."

Jackson once again tried to get away, but Ray wasn't finished with him yet.

"Fine, if you really _don't_ care about McQueen, then you probably won't care that he's already checked out of the hospital," Ray informed nonchalantly, and he grinned when he heard Jackson's breaks.

"When?" Jackson hissed, once again not even bothering to turn around.

"Just a few days ago. And I hear he's headin' out ta Thomasville for some 'racing inspiration'."

"Thomasville?" Jackson repeated under his breath, and finally faced his crew chief in curiosity, "That's where the legendary Hudson Hornet came from."

"That's right. Doc Hudson was Lightning's crew chief, remember?"

"Yeah, but Hudson's been dead for ages."

"Then I wonder what he's looking for out there."

Ray had a point. What could Lightning possibly be after in Thomasville?

* * *

 **Jackson secretly visiting Lightning? Rather peculiar, isn't it?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth Comes to Light

Chapter 6 - The Truth Comes to Light

After Mater radioed about Lightning heading out to Thomasville alone, Sally was even more pissed. Lightning was probably headed out there to hook up with this "racer" again, and Sally wasn't going to sit idly by and let that happen.

So, the Porsche traveled all the way to Thomasville to confront the source of this devious situation, no matter what it takes.

Meanwhile, Lightning's _secret admirer_ was currently in Thomasville, and he was looking for the said stock car, too. Jackson tried being seductive, he tried being forceful, but now it might be time to be gentle.

But after a while of finding nothing on Lightning's whereabouts, he decided to take a break at the local bar. Little did Jackson know that he wouldn't have to keep searching for much longer.

"Here's yer drink, Hon," the female forklift behind the bar informed while handing Jackson his drink, and she quickly noticed the obvious guilt in his silver eyes, "What's eatin' ya, Sugar Cube?"

"Everything," Jackson grimly replied before taking a sip, "But why the hell do _you_ care, Lady?"

"It's my job, I can't help it. Now, c'mon, spill it."

The ebony racer sighed and rolled his eyes, "I've hurt a lot of people in my life, but the one I hurt the most is the one I need to see right now."

"Oh, I've heard that story before. Wanna know what cha gotta do?" Jackson perked up in interest, finally looking the forklift in the eyes. "Ya gotta tell him how ya feel."

"Wha…wait! How did you know it was a…?" Jackson began in surprise, but he caught himself before he realized what he was going to say.

The bartender smiled and giggled, "I didn't. But I'm tellin' ya, Hon. Things'll be a whole lot better between you two—if ya just tell him what's on your mind."

"I-It's not as easy as it-."

"Oh, there he is!"

"What?! Where?!"

But when Jackson turned around, expecting to see Lighting, he was nowhere in sight; he then whipped back around and glared daggers at the smirking bartender.

"Seems like you _really_ need ta get this off yer chest," she pointed out.

"You don't know anything about me, Bitch!"

Jackson then turned around the leave the bar, but he accidentally bumped into someone in his fit of rage.

"Watch where you're goin', you-!" It was unbelievable. The one car he was talking about was now standing before him.

"Jackson…you…what're you doing in Thomasville?" Lightning questioned in suspision.

"I-I was looking for you," Jackson stuttered firmly.

"Why?"

"Last time we had a chance to talk, you crashed and burned. So, I wanted to talk somewhere else, and right here seems just fine."

"But why is it so important that you need me?! Seriously! Quit leaving me in the dark!"

"Alright, fine!" Jackson could feel the eyes of everyone else in the bar practically burning through him now. "I'll explain everything, but not here."

"Yeah, ok," Lightning sighed reluctantly, "I know where we can go."

Before long, Jackson was led out of town and out to an old abandoned racetrack, where ghosts of past crowds and older cars blew through the breeze.

"Do you know where we are?" Lightning finally spoke, as he pulled out onto the track and turned to face Jackson.

"The Thomasville Speedway," Jackson replied.

"Exactly. This is where the Hudson Hornet made his debut."

"But why are we out here?"

"No one comes here anymore, so it's perfect for us to talk."

"No, I mean, why are we out _here_ , in Thomasville? What drove you here, McQueen?"

Lighting's eyes slid down, as he stared at the ground in shame, "Doc was my mentor, he always knew what to do and say. After I crashed, I felt like the only place I could go was here."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly, "You're scared. I get it, you came out here for motivation."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't—but that still begs the question: What did you want to talk about, Jackson?"

Lighting waited a moment for Jackson to gather himself, as the ebony racer took a breath in and closed his eyes, "When we were younger—you told me my mom ran away because of my dad. Is that really true?"

"I told you that because I pissed off…but yes, it's true. My mom said he was about to kill her…and that she didn't come back because she was sure Eduardo had already killed you, too…she felt she had nothing to come back to." Lightning could see the shock and sorrow in Jackson's eyes, further arising his guilt. "Jackson, I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, McQueen…thanks for telling me."

"Is that really all you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…" was all Jackson could say. He suddenly recalled the other tragedy back home…the other tragedy his own father was responsible for. If Lightning found out, he would be devastated.

"No…I guess not," Jackson reluctantly lied.

"Right, well…I can't stay here much longer," Lightning pointed out while driving passed Jackson, bringing back that memory of when he tried to leave that old track by his childhood home, the same track he and Jackson practiced on together…the same track where Jackson-.

"Lightning?" Jackson spoke up, and the said red racecar stopped in surprise. It might as well have been the first time Jackson called him by his first name _ever_ , "I'm sorry."

Intrigued, Lightning remained still, "For what?"

"Your crash…you lost control because of me." Jackson then pulled up beside Lightning, staring into his eyes with a gentle gaze he had never seen before. "I was so desperate for answers…and I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't even know what to say ta that."

"Say yes."

"W-What?"

"To a drink. With me."

"O-Oh…w-why are you offering to buy me a drink?"

"I think after all I've done, it's not much, but it's the least I can do."

* * *

That night, Storm and McQueen retuned to the local bar, and they were slightly buzzed after a few shots.

"Tell you what, McQueen. Why don't we _both_ stay out here for a few days, just to get some _inspiration_ before the next race," Jackson began nervously, "And to…make amends."

"You really wanna make amends?" Lightning questioned in surprise.

"Well, I've got too much guilt weighing me down, and I can't have that during the final race. So, if you don't mind…"

"Yeah, ok…heh, I can't believe the final race of the season's just around the corner. May the best racer win, Jackson."

"Right back at ya, McQueen." Jackson went quiet as he watched McQueen take another swig, and there was just something so vulnerable about the split second when Lighting closed his eyes…a vulnerability that triggered something familiar in Jackson.

Lighting awkwardly looked away when he set his drink back down, but he glanced back at Jackson when the said ebony racer suddenly grabbed his fender and pulled him close.

"Jackson, what're you-?" The red stock car couldn't finished his sentence when a soft yet firm pair of lips crashed against his, and Jackson closed his eyes while sinking into the kiss.

Lightning was frozen. He couldn't move or speak, and somehow couldn't even feel the need to pull away. He was also torn. Part of him told him to get away as fast as possible, and the other told him to accept it.

Jackson finally pulled away, and he stared deeply into Lighting's fearful blue eyes. But when he looked behind Lighting, he noticed that he had once again turned numerous heads, as nearly the entire bar was staring at them. Whispers and rumors quickly spread throughout the bar, most likely because they recognized the two Piston Cup racers.

But amongst the eyes and the whispers, a tiny gasp amongst the crowd caught Lighting's attention. And he soon realized that the one who gasped was right in front of them. Parked by Lightning and Jackson's table, with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, was none other than Sally Carrera.

"You," Sally hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"Sally, no! It's not what it looks like!" Lighting tried to protest and drove up to his girlfriend, but she only backed away in disgust.

"Then what exactly is it?! You come out here to see someone else behind my back, _and_ it's a guy?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Hey, lay off!" Jackson cut in angrily, driving in front of Lightning to defend him and making Sally back up even more.

"You stay out of this! Besides, you're no better!" Sally kept her distance, but she glared daggers at Lightning once more. "You're a sick bastard, Lightning McQueen, and I hope you burn in hell!"

The light blue Porsche then stormed out of the bar, and left the whole building in silent shock. Once again, surprised murmurs and glances were exchanged between the other customers, and the only ones that remained quiet were Lightning and Jackson.

Jackson soon turned around to face Lightning, "You ok?"

"No, I'm not… I think you should stay away from me, Jackson," Lightning firmly responded and slowly drove out of the bar.

After Lightning left, Jackson was paralyzed with fear and confusion. Due to the public discrimination that just occurred, he was trapped in the rare occasion of being completely indecisive.

And did Lightning really mean it? Does he really never want to see him again?

* * *

 **Maybe Lightning meant it, but their story does not end here. Stick around to find out how Sally will cope with this new reality.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sally's Descent

Chapter 7 - Sally's Descent

The Thunder Hollow Speedway, a track with the devious disguise of a fun dirt track. But its true nature was that of a destructive derby, and you would be lucky if you ever came out of that track alive.

And through some luck, Sally discovered Thunder Hollow's tradition, and she wanted to use it to her advantage. But first, she needed to see if its contestants were truly worthy of helping her.

So, the blue Porsche traveled alone out to Thunder Hollow to make it to an event that night, and she subtly watched from the crowd as the massacre took place; the blood, the mutilated bodies, the high-speed collisions, it all ignited a fire inside Sally, and this fire was further fueled by her irrational anger.

And it didn't take long for the intelligent Porsche to figure out who she needed to collaborate with, so she headed behind the track after the demolition was over.

"Excuse me, Miss Fritter?" Sally spoke proudly when she saw the said school bus with horn-shaped smoke stacks, and she snarled when her conversation with her nasty cronies was interrupted.

"Whadda _you_ want, Wimp?" Fritter hissed and quickly drove up to Sally to intimidate her, but Sally was determined and barely flinched.

"You and your friends are very strong and useful, Miss Fritter, and I need your help," Sally calmly explained.

"What makes ya think we'd help you?"

Sally was quiet for a moment, pondering how she could get Fritter's attention…and then it hit her, "Are you a fan of Lightning McQueen? I work very close with him, and could get you a one of a kind autograph."

Fritter's eyes widened in surprise, and she was torn between excitement and arrogance, "We're listenin'…"

"There is this racer who threatens Lightning's fame and career, so I need you and your friends to _teach him a lesson_ ," Sally went on while clenching her teeth when Jackson came to mind.

Fritter exchanged glances with Arvy and Dr. Damage; all three surprised someone as awesome as Lightning McQueen was in trouble, and fretting what would happen if their favorite Piston Cup racer fell.

"Who're we dealin' with?" Fritter questioned with a glare.

"His name is Jackson Storm," Sally replied with a grin.

* * *

On a clear and full moon night, a desolate feeling blanketed the old Thomasville Speedway, yet a single car drove out onto it to bask in the faint presences of past glories.

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the soft chirps of crickets and a gentle breeze.

"What am I even worth anymore?" Jackson asked himself, depression obvious in his tone, and then glanced up at the starry sky and bright moon, "You were always a greater racer, Hudson Hornet…you're worth all the honor and love you raced for. But me? …I only raced for myself, and now I've ruined another racer's dream."

"Oh, how sad!" Jackson nearly jumped when a haggish voice broke the silence, and none other than Miss Fritter, Arvy and Dr. Damage pulled out onto the track, all scowling down at the ebony racecar.

Meanwhile, approaching the gate to the dirt track, Lightning was looking forward to a peaceful night alone in order to collect his thoughts, and figure out a way to cope with everything. But when Lightning noticed that the gate was left cracked open, he drove up to the crack and peeked through.

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout yer racin' anymore, Jackson!" Fritter cackled.

"W-Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?!" Jackson demanded while slowly backing away.

"I'm Miss Fritter, all-time champion of Thunder Hollow! But that don't matter! We're here ta teach you a lesson, little man, so you better get drivin'!"

"Jackson!" Lightning gasped quietly.

All the sudden, Lightning heard a gun cock behind him and then a vile hiss, "Get the hell out of here."

"Sally?" Lightning turned around and saw the said light blue Porsche, but she had a revolver aimed right at him.

"I said get the hell out!" Sally snapped, "But if you won't leave, I'll _make_ you leave!"

Just then, the gates burst open and Jackson sped out with Fritter and her friends hot on his tale; they just barely missed Lightning and Sally, and paid no attention to either of them as they disappeared into the night.

"That son of a bitch will never get between us again," Sally chuckled darkly.

"Wha-? You hired them?" Lightning questioned in shock.

"So what if I did?! You're not Jackson's, you're _mine_ , Lightning McQueen! And nothing will ever change that!" Sally snapped as her eyes welled up with tears, and she once again aimed the gun at Lightning.

"You're wrong, Sally. I can belong to whoever I love—and it's not you," Lightning firmly protested, throwing Sally off guard long enough for him lunge at her and snatch the gun from her grasp.

Lighting glared directly into Sally's eyes as he crushed the gun beneath his wheel, and Sally's eyes darted between the rubble and Lighting's scowl in shock.

"You're sick and manipulative, Sally, and I'll _never_ let you hurt Jackson."

But as Lightning turned and revved his engine to chase after Jackson, Sally suddenly let out a raging cry, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, LIGHTNING!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Jackson had managed to just barely stay ahead of Fritter and her maniacal gang, as they chased him into the Thomasville logging facility. Death and destruction was always possible here, so they had to tread carefully.

"I got 'm! I got 'm!" Arvy cackled like a maniac and pulled ahead of his friends, as they were all fast approaching a convoy ofp semi trucks slowly pulled loads of huge logs down a hill.

The trucks were just tall enough for Jackson to pass underneath the trailers before Arvy could grab him, but Arvy was too large and ran into the trailer. This resulted in the momentum tipping the logs over and snapping the safety ropes. The truck himself even lost balance, and suddenly jackknifed and rolled forward into the other trucks with heavy loads below.

Arvy was trapped within the chain reaction, and he was crushed by hundreds of logs when the other semi trucks' safety ropes came undone.

Jackson, Fritter, and Dr. Damage didn't have time to stop and look back at Arvy's death, as the two remaining Thunder Hollow racers chased the ebony racecar into another part of the logging facility.

They soon came up to a collection of conveyer belts that pulled logs along to a giant spinning saw blade, which effortlessly cut them in half. Dr. Damage was next to try and catch Jackson, but he didn't expect him to suddenly jump over an unoccupied conveyer belt.

But Dr. Damage wasn't going to give up that easily, so he tried to jump the conveyer belt, too. Unfortunately, the ambulance was too large to make the jump, and he was stuck on the moving belt when his wheels were dangling off of both sides.

And as he struggled to get off, he traveled down the conveyer belt, getting closer and closer to the spinning saw at the end. And once Dr. Damage realized the danger he was in, it was too late and he was instantly split in half by the giant blade.

Even though Fritter didn't stop to mourn her friends' deaths, she was still fully aware that they were now gone, and she blamed it all on the one she was chasing.

"I'll make you suffer, ya little bitch!" Fritter screamed at the top of her lungs, fire spewing from her horn-shaped smoke stacks to further emphasize her anger.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jackson called back.

"'Cause you were gonna destroy Lightnin' McQueen!"

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Who cares?! I was hired ta put the hurt on you, but now I'm gonna kill you!"

Jackson didn't know what to think. Well, he knew he needed to escape, but he couldn't figure out what sick and twisted person would put someone up to this.

Suddenly, Fritter's smoke stacks flared again, providing her a short boost of speed that nearly allowed her to catch up with Jackson. But the racecar was much too small and fast, and continued to stay ahead. And soon, he used the logging facility to his advantage again when he saw a slanted conveyer belt that dropped logs into a giant wood chipper on the other side, but it also provided a pathway up onto a ridge with a small cave.

If Jackson could make the jump, Fritter wouldn't be able to chase him into the cave. So, Jackson sped up even more and hastily made his way up the conveyer belt, but Fritter was close behind hit his bumper with a hard swipe of her wheel, ruining his speed and momentum.

When Jackson finally lifted off, he wobbled in the air and chances of him making the jump quickly diminished. But chances for Fritter dwindled even more after she hit Jackson, and she lost too much momentum, too.

The school bus only made it a little over halfway off the conveyer belt before gravity acted upon her, pulling her down into the wood chipper, and to shredding demise.

Even though Fritter didn't make it, Jackson luckily managed to grab a small ledge, but his grip was quickly slipping.

"Jackson, grab on!" Lighting's voice cried from above, and Jackson was surprised to see the said stock car standing on the ledge, leaning down as far as he could with a wheel stretched out to him.

Jackson wasted no time in taking Lighting's grasp, and the two grunted as Lighting immediately pulled him to safety. The two racecars were then left speechless, as they panted from the shock of everything that just happened.

"I'm sorry," Lightning breathed heavily, looking into Jackson's eyes with guilt.

"What're you talking about?" Jackson inquired with a quirked brow, "You didn't have anything to do with this."

"Actually, I did…Sally—my ex-girlfriend—hired those brutes to hurt you, maybe even _kill_ you. She was only after me…and you got in the way."

"You're right, I am in the way." Lighting was surprised. "Everything I've done to you only made things worse for you, and that included ruining your love life."

"But my decision to leave Sally was just that. If I had known how controlling she could be, this never would've happened."

"You two really wanna spend the rest of your days together? Fine," a familiar hiss came from nearby, and Jackson and Lightning turned to find Sally slowly approaching, a noticeable twitch of insanity in her eye, "Then you'll both be damned for all eternity!"

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" Lighting warned, making a quick U-turn driving into the dark cave, and Jackson was right behind him.

Unfortunately, Sally was still determined and followed them as well. All three cars switched on their headlights, but it barely helped against the sharp turns and old support beams, especially when they entered the mines.

"Jesus, she's faster than she looks!" Jackson exclaimed in surprise.

"No kidding!" Lightning added knowingly, "How're we gonna lose her?!"

Jackson immediately went to creating a plan, and that's when she noticed a thin support beam ahead. So, he slowed down enough to bash into the beam, and then quickly sped up again to avoid the tumbling rocks above. And just like Jackson planned, Sally wasn't fast enough and got caught in the falling rocks' path…sadly, his plan didn't go as completely planned, and only Sally's back left wheel was caught under the rocks.

Jackson and Lightning stopped and turned back to see if Sally was truly defeated, but the said Porsche was somehow able to pull her now flat tire free, and she miraculously drove into high speeds again.

"What is this woman made of?!" Jackson asked hysterically, and he and Lightning instantly raced forward to stay ahead.

Just then, the mines gave Jackson another idea when he saw two paths and a large oval-shaped hole in between. Then it hit Jackson.

"Can she drift?"

"No!" Lighting replied in confusion.

"Good! Follow my lead and split up!"

So, when Lighting saw the split in the path and the hole, he drifted around the curved right path while Jackson drifted on the right. When Sally tried to copy them, her lack in drifting skills and missing forth tire prevented her from following them anymore. Even when she tried to put on her breaks, the dirt was too slipper, and she helplessly fell into the seemingly bottomless pit.

But Lightning and Jackson couldn't stop now, as the support beam that Jackson took out earlier caused a chain reaction, and the entire tunnel was now caving in. More and more heavy ruble collapsed close behind them, but the two racers just managed to find an exit and escape without a scratch.

The cave that they exited was now stiffed to the brim with large rocks and dust, and the two knew for certain that Sally would never be heard from again when the dust cleared.

"Jackson?" Lightning gently spoke up, and the said ebony racecar looked at him quizzically, "W-Why don't we stick together for a bit? Ya know, to be more mature and even with each other for the next race?"

Jackson cracked a small smile, "Sounds good."

* * *

 **Ooh, this is gettin' good. Frankly, this story isn't over just yet, as there is still one last enemy Lightning and Jackson must face. Can you guess who it is?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Return to Storm

Chapter 8 - Return to Storm

Ray and the rest of Jackson's pit crew waited for days in Florida, but they never heard anything from their prized racer, which stirred up rumors and worry.

So, with no other choice, Ray contacted Jackson in hopes of getting information on his whereabouts and when he'll be arriving.

"Hello?" Jackson answered on the other end.

"Where are you?! The next race is right around the corner!" Ray exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm in Thomasville."

"Thomasville? The hell are you doin' out there?"

"I was preparing myself. I need to be at the top of my game, right?"

"I suppose…I'll send Gale out ta pick you up."

"No, don't!"

"What?"

"I-I mean, I…I've already got a ride, so don't worry about it. I promise, I'll be in Florida tomorrow."

"And not a minute later, Jackson. You hear me?"

"Yeah, boss."

Ray grimaced at the obvious sarcasm in his driver's voice, but he hung up to prevent an argument. But Ray wasn't an idiot, and he could sense the lies and fear in Jackson's voice, too.

The black truck dialed in a separate number, hoping the person on the other end would answer. Luckily, they answered after just a couple of rings.

"It's Ray…listen, Jackson's been acting pretty weird lately, and he needs ta be at his best for the final race of the season. But I can't get through ta him, so I thought who better ta talk some sense inta him than _you_? …Thanks. See you then. Mr. Storm."

* * *

Lightning and Jackson were finally ready to set out for Florida early one morning, as they waited at a gas station/diner for Mack.

"Hey, thanks for lettin' me ride along, McQueen," Jackson sheepishly thanked.

"Eh, it's the least I could do after my crazy ex tried to kill you," Lightning pointed out sarcastically, and the two shared a light chuckle.

But Jackson's smile eventually faltered, "Speaking of which…why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was the right thing ta do."

"But after all I've put you through…did it really feel right to save scum like me?"

"Well, Jackson, you're right. You've made plenty of mistakes that you can't take back, but as long you continue trying to atone for them now, I think that makes you worthwhile."

"Worthwhile? Of what?"

"A friend, for instance."

Once again, Lightning managed to leave Jackson speechless and awestruck. How could someone be so forgiving, especially towards Jackson? Just then, Jackson felt a horrible twinge in his gut, knowing now that if Lightning didn't find out the truth that the guilt would eat him alive for the rest of his life.

"Lightning…I haven't been completely honest with you," Jackson began nervously, but then the honk of a semi broke through as Mack pulled up with Lightning's trailer.

"C'mon, you two! No time for chit chat! We gotta leave it now if we're gonna make it ta Florida in time!" Mack quickly warned, and the two racers wasted no time in diving into the trailer.

After Mack revved his engine and was off again, the journey was awkwardly quiet at first; it didn't help that Lightning and Jackson were facing each other in the trailer, constantly trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, what were you gonna say?" Lightning finally spoke up in curiosity.

"Wha…? Oh, that…I…I'll tell you when we get there," Jackson informed, nearly at a loss for words.

Everything went quiet again, and Lightning could see that familiar look of guilt in Jackson's eyes when he looked down.

"Prove it, then," Lightning firmly demanded.

"Prove what?" Jackson inquired in confusion.

"Prove that you really have changed. When we get to the Florida 500, let's have a good, clean race. No cheating, no trash talk, no getting into someone's mind. Just some good old fashioned racing experience, alright?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't—my father wouldn't allow it."

"Then forget from your father! Eduardo isn't worth it anymore!"

Jackson rolled back a few inches in surprise, and his eyes widened as Lightning slowly grew closer.

"What _is_ worth it, then, Lightning? What could I possibly race for now?" Jackson questioned meekly.

Lightning then did the most unexpected thing of all: He kissed Jackson's fender. And it wasn't just out of pity; Jackson could feel the passion in the small kiss. Could Lightning really care for him this way?

"Race for me," Lightning whispered with a loving smile. There was Jackson's answer; Lightning really _did_ care. And when they get to the Florida 500, Jackson would have to show that he cared just as much—by finally telling the truth.

* * *

Mack arrived in Florida the next day, and it seemed to be the start of a perfect day for racing. Fans everywhere either bought tickets or tuned in to see the Florida 500, and the result of this season's most interesting rivalry between old legend Lightning McQueen and rookie sensation Jackson Storm.

And as soon as Lightning and Jackson unloaded, Jackson headed straight for private areas, accessible to racers and pit crew only. It was going to take every bit of strength to finally tell Lightning the grim truth he had known all of this time, and it would take even more strength to accept whatever reaction Lightning would give him.

"There's my champion!" Ray cheered as he quickly approached Jackson, throwing the said ebony racecar off guard, "Glad you could finally make it! Oh, and I've got a special surprise for ya!"

"Surprise?" Jackson repeated in doubt.

"Though, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told ya, so I think I'll just wait 'till the surprise gets here. Anyway, good luck out there taday, Jackson. Not that you're gonna need it since you're gonna demolish everyone out there, especially that wimpy McQueen."

As Ray drove away with a snarky grin and chuckle, Jackson felt quite offended that the one he loved was just made fun off. So, Jackson quickly cut in front of his crew chief and glared daggers at him.

" _Never_ speak about him that way again," Jackson hissed threateningly.

"Who? McQueen? Why're _you_ suddenly standin' up for him?" Ray inquired in suspicion.

"Because Lightning isn't guilty of anything. _I_ am."

"So, what? You've got a little weight on yer shoulders 'cause of McQueen. Big deal."

"It is a big deal! I've been keeping him the dark for too long, and it has to stop!"

"Well, then, what exactly are you hidin' that's so bad? In fact, why the hell are you so concerned about McQueen, anyway?!"

"Because my own father killed his mother!" Jackson gasped when he realized what he said, but he also knew it was too late to take it back. And the ebony racer was confused when he noticed Ray grinning maniacally at something behind him, so he turned around to see what was so amusing. But he instantly regretted it.

Standing right there was none other than Lightning, and his face was struck with shock and terror.

"Lightning, it's not-!" Jackson tried as he approached the trembling stock car, but he quickly backed away in response.

"Are you serious?" Lightning hissed with a scowl, "You're _still_ trying to put me down with your damn trash talk?!"

"No! Listen to me, I'm telling the truth!"

"Even if you were, why would you hide that from me?"

"Because I didn't want to break your heart…and I didn't want to lose you."

"Well, it looks like you've failed either way."

Leaving the heated situation in a huff, Lightning quickly drove away, secretly shedding tears as he left. And after he left, Jackson and Ray had their own thoughts on what just happened.

"Nice one," Ray chuckled in amusement.

"You knew he was there?" Jackson inquired in surprise, "Why would you do that?!"

"Why wouldn't I? He's your enemy, so start actin' like it."

With that, the truck pulled away as well, and Jackson remained in a stunned and shameful aura. And as the ebony racer basked in regret, he failed to notice a familiar racecar approaching from behind.

"Hello, Son."

Jackson's eyes went wide, as he immediately recognized that voice, "Dad?" He turned around and saw that Eduardo really was behind him, and he wore an even more wicked grin than Ray.

"W-What're you doing here?"

"I'm here because I heard you were struggling—and it's all because of that weak link, Lightning McQueen," Eduardo replied matter-of-factly, "But now that he knows what happened to his mother, there's no need to worry anymore. Through your own will or not, you've truly shattered McQueen."

"I never wanted this. And I told you that if I found out what you did to Mom was true, I'd rat you out."

Eduardo chuckled passively, raising Jackson's anger even more, "What's so funny?"

"You won't tell anyone anything, Son."

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Because if you tell anyone that I killed Melissa—I'll kill Lightning, too."

"If that's the case," Jackson began firmly, trying not to let his father see he got into his head, "Then just stay the hell away from me and Lightning."

"Deal—but only if you win," Eduardo protested with confidence.

* * *

Thunderous cheers and stomping tires filled the stadium of the Florida International Speedway, as all of the racers slowly accelerated to begin the final race of another Piston Cup season.

Jackson worked his way to the front, but he was worried when he couldn't find Lightning anywhere. Whether or not he was going to race clean, he was going to come in first if he was going to protect Lightning from his murderous father.

Meanwhile, Lightning remained hidden at the back of the pack, trying to shake that dreadful Jackson from his thoughts…but it wasn't easy.

Soon, the green flag waved frantically in the wind, signaling the racers to give it their all, and each and every one of them did just that. And Lightning didn't seem to struggle to keep up at first, as his mind went blank and racing instincts took over.

"Well, someone looks determined," a dark voice echoed in Lightning's head, and it sounded quite amused.

"What? Who's there?! Where are you?!" Lightning shouted in anger, slowing down a bit to keep from swerving.

"Oh, come now, McQueen. Is that really how you treat your pit crew?"

Lightning immediately got the clue, and looked to his left towards the pits. And then, he saw _Him_ , hiding just a few ways back from his own pit with a headset, was Eduardo Storm. The old racecar had certainly aged a bit, but the cold glare in his icy blue eyes never left.

Eduardo's grin stretched a bit when he noticed Lightning swerve ever so slightly, meaning he had him right where he wanted him.

"So, tell me, Lightning, did you really think you could steal my son's heart and get away with it?" Eduardo questioned.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lightning inquired in denial.

" _You_ made my son the wink link in the chain, even weaker than that pitiful, little car who played with him in my backyard all those years ago!" Lightning gasped in realization, and Eduardo could sense it. "Oh, yes, I remember those days, when all you wanted to do was be best friends with Jackson—it made me sick. And now that Jackson has feelings for you, he is forever a disgrace to me! …But do you know what else made my engine churn, Lightning? Your mother's lust—so I ended her life."

Back at the front of the pack, Jackson could finally see Lightning in his mirrors, but he also saw that the stock car was starting to swerve. Things were literally getting out of control, and he needed to figure out why, fast!

Hastily slowing down to get back, the ebony racer came to the stock car's aid, "Lightning, what's wrong?!"

But Lightning didn't respond, as he tried to regain control, skidding to the side a great distance before straightening back out. And when Jackson realized Lightning wasn't focused on the track as much as he should be, he followed his gaze and finally realized the problem: his father was in the pits, and literally getting into Lightning's head with a headset to boot.

"Don't listen to him, Lightning! Please, whatever you do, don't let him get to you!" Jackson pleaded, pulling even closer to Lightning's side.

"What's this?! Rookie sensation Jackson Storm has traveled to the back of the pack, and he's not letting Lightning get ahead or behind him!" one of the announcers explained in surprise.

"What's he up to?!" the other announcer questioned.

"You were telling the truth!" Lightning shouted matter-of-factly at Jackson.

"Of course I was! Seeing you get hurt is the _last_ thing I want…I'm so sorry!" Jackson admitted in great shame.

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" Lightning firmly protested, "I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"You insolent fool!" Eduardo screeched, "When will you learn that your life isn't worth it?! Your existence is the bane of mine, as it has ruined my son _and_ my legacy!"

Without warning, the old racecar suddenly darted out of the pits and out onto the track, taking the entire stadium by complete surprise.

"Jesus Chrysler! Another car just came out onto the track! Could he be a fan?!"

"I don't think so! That looks like Jackson's father, the famous Storm before him, Eduardo!"

"Oh, shit! Look out!" Jackson warned when he saw Eduardo fast approaching from behind, and lightning just barely managed to follow his lead and swerve out of the way.

But now, Eduardo was even more pissed, and shouted into his headset, "You little bitch!"

"Leave Lightning alone!" Jackson roared.

"I'm not talking about _him_!" Both Lightning and Jackson's eyes widened when they realized what he meant, and Jackson was truly hurt yet even more angered.

"I have no choice but to make you _both_ suffer!"

Eduardo then reversed hard, and struck both young racers on opposite sides when he slid between them. The impact bashed Eduardo's headset pretty bad, causing blood-curdling feedback to blare in Lightning's ears. The sound was so unbearable; he cried out in pain and started losing control again.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Those few words of agony echoed in Jackson's mind, sending him over the edge. His heart accelerated and his eyes flared with fires of rage.

This ends now.

Reversing and turning ever so slightly to the left, Jackson stopped by his father's left side and mercilessly bashed into him.

"What are you doing, Jackson?!" Eduardo scolded.

"Getting rid of the evil in my life!" Jackson snapped back and pushed once more, but Eduardo threw him off guard when he shoved back with brute force. Jackson was quickly growing closer and closer to the dangerously slippery gravel and grass on the edge of the track, and would lead to a tragic end for him if his father was successful in getting him inside.

But as luck would have it, a red blur suddenly back up into Jackson and lifted his front wheel off of the ground, pushing him back so that the momentum would carry Eduardo all the way into the inner fields. And ironically, the death he had planned for his son was now his own, as Eduardo slipped all over the gravel and into the grass, eventually flipping and bouncing countless times into the grass like a rag doll.

The red blur that pushed Jackson was none other that Lightning, and he recalled The King's horrible crash during their tie-breaker race in California all those years ago. But unlike The King, Eduardo wasn't as fortunate, and was nothing but a mutilated mess by the time he stopped rolling.

"No…" Lightning whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"You ok?!" Jackson ordered fearfully as he quickly dismounted from the red racer's back, and quickly lead him to safety in the pits.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" one of the announcers shouted in awe.

"I can't either! But now, Jackson's dragged Lightning off the track!" the other pointed out.

"What'll happen to 'em?!"

"Who knows?!"

"Hey, Lightning, look at me. Look at me!" Jackson demanded while grabbing Lightning's fender and looked directly into his eyes, "It's gonna be alright…my father's gone for good."

But out of nowhere, Lightning once again managed to surprise not only Jackson, but the entire stadium as well. He kissed Jackson passionately on the lips, his eyes just barely open. But when Jackson realized what was happening and kissed back, both of them closed their eyes tight.

All cameras were on the two racers, and the crowd reacted in two ways. Some groaned in disgust, some gasped in shock, but most let out a long "Aww!" at the adorable moment.

Lightning was first to pull away, and he smiled sweetly, "We're a few laps down now…still wanna finish the race?"

"I sure do. Because with you, it'll always be worth it," Jackson replied and gently nuzzled Lightning.

And even though they finished dead last, Lightning and Jackson could still finish the race knowing that their worries were over, and that they could be together without anymore obstacles in the way.

* * *

 **There's still one little epilogue to go, and there'll be a little surprise;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Epilogue

**Warning: Slight NSFW at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Ever since Eduardo's death at the Florida 500, of course things were a little grim for major racing fans, especially Jackson Storm and Lightning McQueen. Jackson had just lost the only he had left, and Lightning had to cope with the fact that his mother really _was_ murdered. But that didn't mean they couldn't be happy again.

Lightning offered to let Jackson stay with him in Radiator Springs, to which he hastily took the offer. And eventually, the two moved into a nice flat together, and declared themselves an official couple. Sure, it was little awkward in public, but there was nothing they could do when the news reached big networks; ones like Chick's Picks.

Chick Hicks himself posed next to his precious Piston Cup trophy, like he always does when airing, and proudly announcing, "It's been a month, Folks! A whole month since new sensational couple Jackson Storm and Lightning McQueen came out of the closet, and on live television ta boot! Join me after this commercial break, where we sit down with Neil Patrick Harris to see what he thinks about thi-!"

Jackson started blankly at the TV screen after shutting it off, tired of hearing Chick ranting on about his relationship with Lightning for four weeks straight. Every Saturday, the two liked to head out and grab some brunch together at Flo's café. But Lightning was taking quite a long time in the bathroom, which is why Jackson grew impatient and decided to watch TV.

But now, he was really trying his patience.

"You comin', McQueen?!"

"Yes, alright! I'm done now!" With that, Lightning finally drove out of the bathroom, and he was wearing his much more humble 'Radiator Springs look' coat of paint.

"Wow. Radiator Springs _does_ look pretty good on you," Jackson admitted, biting his lip while checking out his lover.

"You always say that," Lightning chuckled bashfully, his red paint luckily hiding his blush, "Now, c'mon. Flo' expecting us."

* * *

Just as she predicted, Flo smiled when she saw new cutest couple in town drive into her café at about twelve thirty, just like always.

"I was wonderin' where you boys were! Here your usual: An extra creamy coffee and donut for Lightning, and a black coffee for Jackson! Enjoy, Sweeties!" Flo giggled while handing them their food after they parked, and then drove off to serve the next customer.

Like always, Lightning would split his donut with Jackson; not just to be fair, but also because he knew he needed to cut back on the sweets a little. But Jackson tried to refuse sometimes.

"You take it. You don't need ta try ta be thinner for me, ya know," Jackson protested when Lightning handed him a half, and then gently nudged his side, "I already like you like this."

"But _you_ need to eat, too," Lightning gently argued.

"If I want to eat, I'll eat a salad. But right now, I'm just not hungry."

"Ok, fine—I'll just save it for you to eat it later."

Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but kiss Lightning's one the fender. But the one little kiss wasn't enough, and he started kissing closer to his mouth even rougher, even nipping a few times. This sent chills through Lightning, as he tried to hold back a moan.

"Jackson, please…not out here," Lightning begged meekly.

"Then stop me," Jackson hissed seductively, but Lightning failed to do so, "That's what I thought—but if you _really_ want to, we can take this elsewhere."

* * *

Soon, they retreated to the closest and most private building: Doc Hudson's old garage. Ever since Doc passed, Lightning took ownership of it, so they were free to go inside and lick the door behind them.

The only light source they had was a dim light swinging above them, and Lightning grew nervous when he saw Jackson's lustful grin and eyes through the darkness.

"W-Wait…" Lightning begged, and Jackson's confidence immediately faltered. Memories of that horrid incident time when they were teenagers came flooding back, which was a permanent reminder for Jackson so that he would never do something like that to Lightning again.

"I-I'm…sorry," Jackson breathed softly.

"Don't be," Lightning reassured, "It's just that...it's the firs time I've ever done _it_ since we…"

Realizing what he was about to say and when he paused, Jackson rolled forward and gently cupped his fender, "I won't do anything if you're not ready."

"I _am_ ready—I just want you to mean it."

It was Jackson's turn to comfort Lightning, as he nodded in response. Lighting then turned around shakily, exposing his bumper to Jackson. Feeling helpless, Lightning clenched his teeth and closed one eye in anticipation, but he soon felt a familiar weight press onto his hood.

He knew what Jackson was going to do next, but he still couldn't hold in his groans of pain in when he felt Jackson inset himself.

"I love you!" Jackson hissed in pain and pleasure, as he tried to ignore the temptation of moving.

"I…l-love you, too," Lightning grunted in response, and then braced himself, "Please…don't hold back."

That afternoon, what they made wasn't fake or forced; it was real love. And the heat in the air remained untouched, without being disturbed by any outside forces. That's just what Lightning and Jackson wanted, to bask in the glow of the long-awaited passion for each other.

The End

* * *

 **Hoo! This was SO fun to write!**

 **And will there be a sequel? Of course. I might even post a separate story with _good_ Lightning/Jackson smut if you guys want.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
